


A Nice Flower

by holy_wow



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, past Benny/Azura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_wow/pseuds/holy_wow
Summary: Benny is a widower running his wife's flower shop when the new, odd, regular to the shop starts giving him flowers.





	

Benny sat at the stool, hunched over to carefully trim away at the flowers. He hadn't been very knowledgeable about plants in the beginning but working with his wife he had caught on quick. Azura could have been famous. But she wanted to live quietly somewhere, content with her family. Eventually she opened up the flower shop. Like most things she did, Azura ran the flower shop wonderfully. When she had passed away he had retired to keep it running. Money was tight, sometimes, between two kids and all their animals they'd adopted over the years but Benny made it work. 

Shield, their oldest dog, grunts at his feet as Benny shifts the bucket. Most of the other animals would be out front or at home. But Shield is old and tired, her joints creaking and patience thinning with the hustle and bustle of the shop front. Charlotte and Corrin are out there with Ignatius and Shigure. His sons eager to help the shop when they're not in school and Corrin offering their help when Azura passed. A lot of people had come to help and Benny was proud to have had a wife so loved. To have that love passed onto her sons. 

He puts the long stemmed lilies back in the bucket, fixing the leaves as they settle, and he glances up when he hears the soft pitter patter of feet. Shigure pokes his head in, still a bit big eyed and chubby cheeked. Benny is relieved his oldest looks nothing like him. He resembled Azura so much that sometimes it ached. The boy teeters in, smiling up at him. "Father, Aunt Charlotte said to come get you." 

Benny frowned, wondering if he had lost track of that much time in the back. "Is it lunchtime?" 

Shigure smiled a little brighter, nodding. Whenever Charlotte visited she brought food, which was always fantastic. Considering Benny wasn't any good without a recipe in front of him and Azura had never cooked prior their marriage, the kids were always thrilled to see her. "Soon. You should come before Ignis eats it all." 

"Of course. Can't let him have all the good food," Benny agrees, nodding with Shigure. The little boy giggles and turns on his heel to scamper back to the front with Shield following. Benny pushes himself up to his feet, stretching in a way of procrastinating. He would admit that to himself. He didn't like being at the front of the shop if he could help it, sure his presence ruined the peaceful aura of the shop and unsettled most buyers. Adorable children, cute animals, and a Charlotte with her saleswoman smile were much better. Still, Charlotte was stubborn and Benny never won against her. 

He hoisted up the bucket of lilies and made his way out to the front. Charlotte had her hip against the counter, glancing away from Ignatius when Benny exited the back. He had known her long enough to see she'd been impatient for him. Benny didn't understand why but definitely didn't question her as he carried the lilies around the counter to put them in their new spot. Lilies tended to go fast. Neptune gave a trill above him. Or it was Pluto but Benny was pretty sure it was Neptune's song. It was only when Monty shuffled past him, the dog still almost a puppy, that Benny realized why Charlotte had been impatient. 

One of their new regulars was making his way into the shop. He had shown up once, looking very lost, and had approached the shop looking for directions. Benny had thought about that for days because that had been another day that he had to man the front of the shop. His boys were still much too young to do it on their own. The stranger had waltzed in though, glancing along the flowers with mild disinterest before they fell on him and smiled. The stranger actually smiled. No confusion, no jumping, no flinching. An honest smile. It had startled Benny, honestly. 

He had approached without a problem, leaning on the counter and looking up at Benny like he didn't look like the personification of a battered aged fortress. Benny had thought about it for days. Charlotte had eventually gave a gross sigh and asked what had him so happy it had gotten so bad. He thinks she was happy for him. But the surprise was when the stranger came back. Again, and again. Benny learned his name was Keaton, had recently moved out there, really loved dogs, and he knew almost nothing about the flowers. He didn't look like the type to know about flowers, but Benny wasn't one to judge. Not after living with himself for so long. 

Charlotte had laughed at his two toned hair and Ignatius was still wary of Keaton because Ignatius took too much after Benny. Shigure had smiled and spoke pleasantly, as he often did, but only emerged from behind Benny's legs when he saw that the animals liked Keaton. That was enough for Shigure. Keaton made his way into the front, doing what he usually did. It always started with a big smile and his eyes falling on Benny before calling his name with a wave. Then he glanced at who else was present, giving them greetings as he bent to pet the dogs. 

Benny still wasn't sure what to do when a person was so happy to see him. Those that were at all happy to see him were usually family and his was rather introverted. Charlotte's family was nice and boisterous, but he had no idea how to deal with them either. He watched as Shigure made his way over to Keaton, a hand on Monty's side as he shyly smiled. Keaton grinned, asking the boy to show him the best flowers. Benny had thought he was humoring the child, the first time he said it, but it had become apparent Keaton had no idea what to do in a flower shop. He had a preference for the more leafy plants or the ones most people considered ugly. It was a bit endearing. 

Shigure led him along with Monty, showing him carefully their new flowers. Or his favorites. Shigure made sure to be very accurate in what he said, having begun learning the meaning of flowers with his brother. Keaton listened carefully, a hand under his chin as he looked over the flowers. Benny finished with the lilies and smiled as he looked at them. Shigure was smiling, so proud, and Benny couldn't help but treasure the moments. Then he looked back at the counter and realized it was empty. He should have expected that, honestly. 

He shuffled over to the counter, smiling a little when Neptune swooped down to chirp at him. Sitting on the stool he reached for the papers scattered along it in hopes of finding something to do. Some of them were Shigure's drawings, a few from Ignatius who was practicing his writing, and Benny carefully set those aside. Keaton was pointing at some flowers, grinning at Shigure before catching himself and huffing a bit. He did that often. Felt the need to cover up. Benny didn't know if it was because he was in a flower shop or just something he did. He looked back to the numbers in his hand, letting his eyes fall to the bottom for the total. It wasn't horrible. They could make it. 

Benny glanced up when he heard them approaching, proud of himself for having made it through Keaton's visit without staring at him. Staring, in general, was considered rude. Apparently, Benny made it absolutely terrifying. It was why he didn't smile, too. Shigure smiled enough for him, he figured as he straightened and hid the papers to the side. Keaton had quite a few flowers, grinning as he peeked up at Benny. "Ah- here! I need these for a thing." 

Benny nodded, looking over the flowers. It was easy to see which were Keaton's choices and which were the ones he compromised on for Shigure. The two didn't seem to really have the same sort of tastes. He took them as gently as he could from Keaton, pointedly making sure they didn't touch. He didn't want to scare off such a nice man. Then he turned to begin wrapping the flowers. Shigure hopped up onto the stool beside him, stretching to cut the ribbon for Benny. It was a slow process, Benny's fingers too thick to whip through the wrapping with ease like he'd seen Azura done so many times before. 

Keaton was grinning, watching him with concentration. That was something else about Keaton. He seemed to have a single minded focus when he was at the shop that was daunting. Benny willed his hands not to shake as he finished tying the ribbon. "Will you need anything else?" he asked. 

Keaton glanced up. "Nope this is great! I mean- all I need." 

Benny nodded, ringing up the price and carefully taking the cash much like he did the flowers. He could feel Shigure's heavy gaze on his back. He returned the change and the flowers, nodding to Keaton. He wished he could smile to show the man he was also happy about it. About Keaton being there and becoming a regular. 

Keaton took the flowers, cradling them carelessly at first before looking at how they had been arranged. If they weren't preordered Benny couldn't spend long arranging them but he hoped it still was pleasant. Which, was a hard idea itself since Keaton didn't seem like other customers. Keaton's smile slipped to a pout and he poked around inside the bouquet before pulling a flower out. Benny cocked his head to the side, brows furrowing when Keaton held the flower out to him. Benny glances from the flower back to Keaton, wondering if the other man was blushing. 

"You can have this," he muttered, and then sniffed a bit and shifting as if trying to be taller. "I bought too many." 

Benny blinked, gingerly taking the flower back. He's half way through formulating a sentence to try and off him money back when Keaton turns and all but flees the shop. Benny watches him go, more than slightly confused. It only worsens when he looks down and realizes his son his giggling at him. Charlotte makes her way back out front, only proving that she disappeared because it was Keaton. "That was horrible," she mutters, glancing down at the flower. 

"You don't like Keaton?" Benny asks, forcing himself not to twirl the dainty flower. 

Charlotte scoffs. "Nobody who looks like that should be so bad at flirting." 

Benny doesn’t think Charlotte is a credible judge of appearance versus reality but doesn't mention that. "He probably wasn't flirting." 

Charlotte gives a loud noise of disgust. "And I'm a fu- future Saint." She waved her hands at him. "Shoo your lunch is gonna get cold. The both of you. I mean, you should hurry though because I've only got an hour before I have to pick up my boy." 

Benny didn't mention that it was her fault because she ran off from the front. Instead he hefted himself from the chair and held Shigure's hand as they went to the back. He glanced down at the flower still in his hand as they went. 

"It's a nice flower," Shigure said, squeezing at the fingers in his still so tiny hand. Benny looked over at Shigure. "He's nice, too." 

Benny hummed, wishing he had whatever secret knowledge his child had.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Or especially why I wrote this the way I did. But I kind of like it anyway which is amazing because it's been so long since I've written fanfiction. Hopefully you all enjoy it too.


End file.
